Masks
by Day Fury Queen
Summary: What masks do the Wings of Fire characters hide behind? What aspects of their personalities are they hiding? These are their personalities, inside and out, as I see them. Rated T because I'm paranoid. :)
1. Kestrel

**Okay, so hi people! This is definitely going to be updated, as it's a series about the different sides of the characters in Wings of Fire, main and minor. Each character is probably gonna get about two parts to them, although the ones I judge to be more complex will get more parts, and possibly more than one chapter. The first to appear in this story is . . . . Kestrel!** **Because reasons, people** **. :)**

Mask One

This was the part of herself she let others see, let them think this was all there was to her. Kestrel smiled, an almost innocent grin unlike any she had smiled in the last sixteen years. Bitterness and anger, how even Webs and Dune would describe her personality, even after almost ten years of knowing each other. _This mask is necessary,_ she would tell herself, _If_ _I didn't wear it, other dragons would manipulate me._ And that was what she told herself, year after year, long after she herself had stopped believing it. Yes, she was bitter, almost beyond belief. Yes, she was angry, furious at the world for forcing her to abandon, even kill her dragonets. One of the thoughts that ran constantly through her head was _How DARE Scarlet_ (she didn't bother using 'Queen' anymore, Scarlet didn't deserve that) _force me to give up my dragonets! The- the- the female would have been a great warrior, and as for the male, he would have been too. Why couldn't she see that? I didn't even get a chance to name them..._ But thoughts could never change the past, and Kestrel was bitter. More common thoughts were furiously violent, bloody, descriptions of what she would love to do to Scarlet for every little thing she had put Kestrel through, including battle wounds and emotional pain. Anger and bitterness were the facets of her personality Kestrel showed the world, were her _mask..._

Mask Two

And this was the part of herself she kept hidden. The part that whole-heartedly believed that the dragonets she was raising would save the world, that was optimistic and innocent, and _believed_ that things would get better, that maybe Scarlet hadn't killed her daughter. The part she tried to ignore. The part that made sure she stayed. And they would never know that she _had_ cared about them, even the strange little SandWing, and the bitter RainWing. She hadn't wanted to hurt them, but of course she did. Physically, mentally, she had made them unsure of themselves. But in the SeaWing, she had inspired rebellion, stubbornness, had made sure she would never give up, would never abandon her... _friends?_ Of course, she _did_ think it quite strange that dragons from different tribes would be attached to each other, had gone so far as to call it unnatural. But as she fell to her death, Blister's venom slightly numbing her scales, wind slamming her against the sharp, wet rocks, and blood bubbling out of the gashes in her scales and the cut in her throat as she tried desperately to breathe, she thought that perhaps she could have shown this side of her more often, could have been kinder to the dragonets, could have accepted that her dragonets were _gone_ and worked harder to do her part in helping to stop the war, if for no other reason then that she did not want any other mother to have to do this, to be a soldier and have to enter a _breeding program_ and raise your dragonets to be soldiers, to be killed. And she really had been loyal to Scarlet, perhaps not as loyal as that odd Pyrite, who always stayed in the background, but Kestrel would not have betrayed her, at least not until Scarlet had done _that_ to her dragonets. And at least now she knew her daughter was alive, and though she had gotten to see her for maybe a few hours, total,she was happy with how... _Peril_ had turned out, for the most part, anyway. _And as she fell, her wings refusing to work, she let her masks fall away..._

 **Well that turned out a bit more angsty than I expected. Just a bit. But this is what I thought Kestrel's thoughts might be when, y'know, she was** _ **dying.**_ **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. Plus maybe suggest who I should write next, since I'm not really sure who to write. But I AM gonna continue this, and I hope people read this. And not all of them are gonna be as angsty and depressingish as this, okay? And of course this was pretty short, I REALLY need to work on making chapters longer. But, uh, review, and this would be the end.**


	2. Morrowseer

**Well, I did tell you I would update, didn't I? Just not regularly. I am taking CrypticScrolls1803's suggestion because she was kind enough to review. I can't do Foeslayer though, because we know pretty much nothing about her or her personality. So you guys get Morrowseer instead! Yay, right? *crickets chirp* WELL THEN. Let's start the chapter, shall we? :D**

Mask One

He glared at the dragonet coldly, as if he was far below his notice. The large NightWing's eyes were a dark gold, and calculating, cruel. Starflight remembered the first time the NightWing had studied him and his friends like this. He had been frozen in terror of the massive black shadow that told him with every fiber of its being that he was useless. Morrowseer. The 'prophet' that had foretold the end of the war.

"You must choose Blister," he snarled suddenly. "If you are not able to convince your friends to do this, you are quite possibly the greatest failure of a NightWing I have ever had the misfortune to lay my eyes on."

"W-what!? Why Blister?" Starflight squeaked. The older black dragon gave him a calculating glance, perhaps wondering if he should tell him.

"How much does it matter to you? You convince them, prove to the NightWings you are in charge of that miserable group of worms, and we might tell you why Blister _must_ be the next SandWing queen," Morrowseer hissed.

"But-but how? They'll never listen to-" Morrowseer cast him a scathing glare that cut off his speech immediately.

" _You will make them listen, worthless little dragonet,"_ came a searing hiss from the shadows where the black dragon perched.

 _"_ I will take you back to your friends now," he said quite a while later.

Starflight sat up. "Are they all okay? How about Sunny? Did Burn take her? Is she alright?"

The prophet gave him a flat glower clearly signifying the end of the conversation.

Mask Two

He had given everything he could give to the NightWings. Poured his life into finding them a new home, and eventually they had found one. However, the way they had gotten to it had not been what he was hoping for. He smiled bitterly, light filtering through the leaves far above his head -and his scales- as he sat unnoticed, watching the other NightWings work. But to tell the truth, he was glad, stupidly _happy_ that his NightWings didn't have to live with death looming over their heads constantly. He glanced at Battlewinner.

"Was this what you wanted?" he asked her.

She gazed contemplatively at the scene in front of her. "Yes, I suppose. They do seem happy, at least. I had hoped this would end differently, of course."

Morrowseer smiled. "Differently how?"

"Hmmm.. I suppose I had pictured us maybe _not_ being RainWing servants?!" She snarled. He shrugged at her.

"I think things turned out basically fine. I mean, except for me dying, of course."

She stared at him angrily with the dark blue eyes she had kept as a sign of how she had died. "Did you forget something?!"

He backed away. "Of course I did! Um, and except for you dying too!"

"Good."

He grinned at the sky. All his years of hoping relentlessly and being ferociously, utterly determined to help his people had finally paid off, and now he could do what he wanted. Although... he wasn't sure what that might be. His whole life he had been brought up to think of the NightWings and not his own personal interests, so much so that he wasn't sure what those might be. But now, he had plenty of time to figure _that_ out.

In fact, he had forever.

 **Well, that wasn't too bad, was it? If you're wondering why I portrayed Morrowseer like that in Mask Two, it's because he stayed totally faithful to the NightWings his whole life, tricked the world into believing some dragonets were gonna save the world just to get his 'people' a new home, and stayed actually surprisingly optimistic throughout the war, and generally seemed optimistic and hopeful and faithful in the background. You just have to be willing to try to see past the jerk he is on the outside. So that's it, tell me what you think in a review. And, again, suggest who the next chapter should be about. Still horribly short, but I'm getting better.**


End file.
